Pase a la gloria
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Lynn es la estrella de su equipo de fútbol, la mejor jugadora del torneo. Ama la admiración que recibe por parte de sus compañeras, del entrenador y de las gradas. Pero cuando una nueva chica se une al equipo y se roba todas las miradas, Lynn deberá aprender que a veces no se trata de ser la mejor, sino de hacer lo mejor por el equipo.


_Hola. Sigo vivo. Mis motivos y justificaciones serán expuestos en las notas de autor del próximo capítulo de Réquiem por un Loud, que llegará en breve. Mientras tanto comparto finalmente este OneShot que escribí para el concurso de The Loud House Latinoamérica. Fui juez en dicho concurso para la sección de fanarts, y pues nada, envié esto para participar y ver qué tan lejos puedo llegar, ja. Un saludo especial para mi gran amigo **Slash Torrance** , quien también participó en dicho concurso. ¡Suerte, amigo!_

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino, y pues quien esté a cargo.**

* * *

.

 **Pase a la gloria.**

.

— _¡Un estupendo cambio de frente que la jugadora Margo controla con soberbia! ¡El equipo de las Comadrejas de Wellington presiona, pero Margo se apresura y mete un pase en profundidad para la capitana del equipo de Royal Woods, Lynn Loud Jr.!_

Mientras recibía el balón, lo controlaba con la parte interna de su pie y hacía un rápido giro para eludir a la defensora que se había acercado a marcarla, Lynn llegó a la conclusión de que había tres cosas que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

La primera de ellas era su familia. Su numerosa familia, quienes en aquellos momentos estaban de pie en las gradas, gritando su nombre y festejando la jugada que acababa de hacer, dejando en ridículo a su rival. Lynn estaba demasiado concentrada en su carrera hacia el arco contrario como para voltear a verlos, pero de alguna forma ella siempre podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres, sus hermanas, e incluso de Lincoln —a quien, luego de que quedase claro que no era de mala suerte, había invitado al resto de sus juegos.

En segundo lugar, Lynn amaba el deporte. Los deportes, en verdad. Aquella tarde era fútbol, pero podía ser cualquier otro. Todo acerca del juego le fascinaba. Sentir su corazón acelerado, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el esfuerzo de sus músculos mientras corría. Amaba sentir el césped mientras pasaba a toda velocidad, llevar la bola lo más cerca posible, evitando a las rivales como conos. No solía detenerse a pensarlo, pero por momentos le maravillaba la coordinación de su cuerpo. Pese a que tenía la vista en la bola, era completamente consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sabía que estaba entrando al área, sabía que tenía a una rival frente a ella y otra más se acercaba peligrosamente rápido por su derecha, tratando de cerrarla. Sabía dónde estaba la portera.

No era la chica más lista de su familia, la más inteligente o la más capaz. Pero en un segundo, su mente calculó una secuencia de movimientos que ni siquiera Lisa podría haber previsto. Enganchó con su pierna izquierda, deteniendo su carrera de inmediato. La chica que venía corriendo a toda velocidad desde la derecha pasó de largo, chocando con su propia compañera. Tendría menos de un segundo para patear antes de que la portera se acomodara y una nueva defensora la interceptara. Aprovechando ese pequeño margen, Lynn hizo una maravilla: abrió su pie derecho y dio una pincelada a la pelota, golpeándola con la parte justa del pie y con la fuerza exacta como para que el balón hiciera una preciosa curva, evitara la mano extendida de la portera y se colara en la red. Las gradas estallaron en gritos, el relator gritó su nombre a todo pulmón, y todas sus compañeras se acercaron a abrazarla.

Esa era la tercera cosa que amaba más que nada. Ganar. La sensación de triunfo. El calor de la victoria.

Amaba ser el centro de atención, que todos gritaran su nombre. Amaba ser reconocida.

El partido terminó algunos minutos más tarde, el equipo de Lynn ganando por una contundente diferencia de tres goles. Ella había marcado dos, el primero y el último. Se acercó muy contenta a sus rivales, saludándolas con entusiasmo.

—Hicieron un gran partido —les dijo a algunas, sonriéndoles con condescendencia. Era muy fácil para ella mostrarse amigable cuando su equipo había ganado y ella había sido la figura indiscutida.

Algunos minutos más tarde, todo el equipo estaba dentro del vestuario. Ya se habían duchado y puesto ropas limpias. Mientras salían, sus compañeras de equipo caminaban alrededor suyo.

— ¡Estuviste genial!

— ¡Ese pase que me diste fue fantástico!

— ¡La forma en la que le diste al balón en el segundo gol fue maravillosa!

— ¡Desde mi lado se vio como si le hubiera dado Julinho!

Ante la mención del nombre del astro brasileño, todas las demás chicas comenzaron a asentir y a realizar otras grandes comparaciones.

—Ya, ya, tampoco fue para tanto —dijo Lynn, caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el pecho inflado—. Le di bien, pero fue un gran trabajo de equipo. No podría haber hecho esos goles si ustedes no me hubieran dado increíbles pases.

Vio el rostro de sus compañeras iluminarse ante los cumplidos. En seguida llegaron a las afueras de la cancha, donde sus familias las esperaban en sus autos.

—Bueno, debo irme chicas. ¡Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento!

— ¡Adiós, Lynn! ¡Buena suerte!

— ¡Descansa!

— ¡Eres la mejor!

Mientras abría la puerta de Vanzilla y toda su familia la recibía con aplausos y felicitaciones, Lynn dejó de lado su humildad y pensó para sí misma:

— _Sí._ _Lo soy_ _._

Algo cansada luego del duro partido, y con los músculos relajados tras la ducha de agua caliente, se recostó suavemente contra el hombro de Luna y cerró los ojos mientras todos continuaban diciéndole lo maravillosa jugadora que era.

Amaba ser la mejor.

* * *

Los entrenamientos de fútbol después de la escuela eran lo único que hacían que los lunes valieran la pena para Lynn. Dado que los domingos tenían partidos, los entrenamientos del día siguiente eran mucho más relajados, más lúdicos, y Lynn los aprovechaba para mostrar sus increíbles habilidades. Cada entrenamiento era una oportunidad más para demostrar que era la estrella del equipo y que el entrenador volviera a decirle que tenía su lugar asegurado.

Es decir, ella sabía que siempre tendría el lugar asegurado, pero no había nada de malo en que se lo recordaran.

Estando ya vestida con su uniforme, entró a la cancha auxiliar donde su equipo entrenaba. Esperó que todos la recibieran con una gran felicidad, entusiasmadas como siempre por verla. Pero su sonrisa vació ligeramente cuando entró y notó que nadie se acercaba a saludarla. Algo preocupada —pues que no se acercaran a saludarla definitivamente significaba que algo malo había sucedido—, caminó hasta que vio a todas las chicas paradas a un lado de la cancha.

—Oigan —las llamó, acercándose a ellas—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no están entrenando?

Las chicas voltearon a verla, pero no estallaron en cumplidos ni adoraciones. Sólo la miraron con preocupación.

—Una chica —susurró una de sus compañeras.

—Sí, la última vez que revisé soy una chica —comentó Lynn, alzando una ceja.

—No, no. Una chica está hablando con el entrenador —dijo otra de sus compañeras, levantando un brazo y señalando hacia el centro del campo.

Lynn, sorprendida por aquellas palabras, volteó rápidamente a ver en aquella dirección. En efecto, justo en el círculo central, el entrenador estaba hablando con una niña. Parecía tener la misma edad que ellas, y llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo, pero Lynn nunca la había visto. A la distancia, lo único que Lynn podía distinguir era el peinado de la niña. Tenía un cabello castaño claro con una larga trenza que caía por debajo de sus hombros.

— ¿Qué creen que está haciendo? —Preguntó una de las chicas.

— ¿Por qué tiene puesto nuestro uniforme?

— ¿El entrenador no va a reemplazarme, n-no? ¡Sólo fallé tres pases ayer!

—Oigan, oigan —dijo Lynn, adoptando rápidamente su rol como capitana del equipo—, tranquilas. Nadie va a ser reemplazada, ¿está bien? Somos las número uno. Dejen que vaya a hablar con el entrenador.

Dejó su bolso a un lado de la cancha y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del campo. Caminaba a paso firme con el pecho inflado, la barbilla levantada, los puños cerrados moviéndose con decisión en el aire: estaba sumamente nerviosa. Con cada paso que se acercaba, era más consciente del buen humor que el entrenador parecía tener. Veía su gran sonrisa, lo escuchaba reír. La niña no parecía tan contenta, se veía más bien tímida, pero llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo, lo cual activaba las alarmas de Lynn.

En lo referente a _su_ equipo, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

— ¡Buenas tardes, entrenador! —Lo saludó cuando llegó, con una gran y forzada sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —Él parecía estar sumamente entusiasmado— Lynn, te presento a Emma. Emma, ella es Lynn, la capitana del equipo.

—Sí, la conozco —se apresuró a decir Emma, extendiendo amigablemente su mano para saludar a Lynn—. Te vi ayer en el partido, ¡estuviste fantástica!

De repente la nueva chica le caía muy bien a Lynn. Veía en los ojos de Emma la misma admiración que normalmente veía en sus compañeras, en los espectadores, incluso en su familia. Su estado de ánimo mejoró un poco.

—Un placer, Emma —la saludó, estrechando suavemente su mano—. Veo que tienes el uniforme del equipo.

—Oh, claro, tengo que avisarles —dijo de repente el entrenador, llevando una mano a su cabeza con una sonrisa, como si hubiera recordado algo muy divertido—. Escucha Lynn, Emma ha hablado conmigo, y he decidido que a partir de hoy empezará a entrenar con nosotros, ¿está bien?

—Eh, sí, claro, lo que usted diga, entrenador —respondió ella, tratando de no mirar a Emma a los ojos. Temía que ella pudiera ver a través de su sonrisa falsa.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Sólo faltaban dos partidos para el final de la temporada y estaban en segundo lugar apenas un punto por detrás del líder, a quien debían enfrentar en la última jornada. Si ella tan interesada estaba en jugar al fútbol, tendría que haberse anotado al principio de la temporada, como todas las demás.

— ¡Perfecto! —Festejó el hombre, sin notar la incomodidad de su capitana— Escucha, Emma sabe que está entrando en un equipo que ya tiene una base armada, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que todas las chicas sabrán recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero necesito que tú des el ejemplo y la integres en los entrenamientos. ¿Entendido?

Aquellas palabras aliviaron enormemente a Lynn, quien dejó escapar todo el aire que no sabía que había estado guardando en sus pulmones. Entonces ella sabía que no iba a tener lugar en el equipo, que no iba a poder jugar. Perfecto. No quería que ninguna de sus compañeras se sintieran mal por tener que dejar el equipo a falta de tan solo dos partidos.

— ¡Descuide, entrenador! —Dijo Lynn, rodeando bruscamente los hombros de Emma con su brazo; si aquello la incomodó o molestó, Emma no lo dejó ver— Estaré con ella durante todo el entrenamiento. Me aseguraré de enseñarle una o dos cosas.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!

* * *

—Bien, normalmente empezamos los entrenamientos con muchos ejercicios físicos y de resistencia. Pero como jugamos todos los domingos, los lunes nos encargamos de practicar más técnica y tiros al arcos, esas cosas —explicó Lynn, mientras caminaba junto a Emma tras haberla presentado al resto del equipo.

—Deben tener todos los músculos adoloridos —comentó la nueva integrante.

—Heh, te acostumbras, créeme. Llevo entrenando todos los días y jugando tres veces a la semana por más de cinco años. Uno llega a apreciar esa agradable sensación de cansancio —dijo Lynn con orgullo y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Wow! ¡Con razón eres la mejor del torneo!

—Pues gracias, pero más allá de lo que todo el mundo y mis múltiples premios digan, lo importante no es ser la mejor. Lo importante es poder aportar al equipo.

— ¿Y con qué vamos a empezar? —Quiso saber Emma.

Lynn la llevó hacia un pequeño circuito de conos de plástico que el entrenador había dejado en el suelo, junto a varias filas de balones. Ella se puso de pie junto al primer balón, y pronto todas sus compañeras, incluida Emma, la imitaron. Lynn observó con atención cómo la nueva chica pisaba la bola y la llevaba sin problemas consigo.

Interesante.

—Vamos a practicar técnica y control del balón. Es sencillo, un pequeño circuito para entrar en calor. Así.

Lynn comenzó a correr con el balón bajo control. Bastaba con trotar, pero Lynn tenía audiencia nueva, y quería mostrar que podía hacerlo a máxima velocidad sin problemas. Se movió a través de los conos, en zig-zag, sin perder en ningún momento el control del balón. Cuando terminó, todas sus compañeras comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Vamos, Emma, muéstranos qué tan buena eres —dijo la capitana con confianza.

Emma asintió suavemente. Con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, caminó junto con el balón hasta la línea de salida del circuito. Estiró suavemente sus piernas y tomó aire, preparándose. Una vez lista, salió disparada a toda velocidad.

El resto de las chicas y Lynn abrieron sus ojos y dejaron caer sus barbillas.

La chica nueva pasaba como un rayo alrededor de los conos, moviéndose con una gracia y técnica fuera de lo ordinario. No parecía tener dificultad alguna en controlar el balón a altas velocidades, una de las habilidades más difíciles de dominar en el juego. Lynn comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeras. Escuchó algunas expresiones de asombro. Y aquello no le gustó para nada.

Emma realizó casi la totalidad del ejercicio a la perfección. Pero cuando le faltaban tan sólo algunos metros para finalizar el circuito, el balón golpeó uno de los conos, rebotando hacia atrás. Ella tuvo que frenarse, retroceder y tomar el balón. Para cuando lo recuperó, faltaba muy poco como para acelerar, por lo que simplemente trotó los metros que le faltaban.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso! —Dijo Margo en cuanto Emma se detuvo junto a ellas, siendo la primera de todas en felicitar a la chica nueva.

— ¡Impresionante, fuiste muy rápido!

— ¡Tenías el balón atado a tu pie!

— ¡Fuiste casi tan rápido como Lynn!

Los sentidos de la capitana volvieron a despertarse tras oír aquello. Cerró su boca y adoptó una nueva actitud.

—Eso estuvo _bastante_ bien, Emma, pero la idea del ejercicio es que el balón no toque los conos —dijo con el tono más maternal posible, con una sonrisa que no se extendía a sus ojos—. Quizás deberías bajar la velocidad y concentrarte más en el control.

La gran sonrisa de Emma vaciló ante las palabras de Lynn.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, yo… Creí que la idea era hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, Lynn siempre lo hace rápido —explicó una de las chicas—, pero porque ella puede.

—Exacto. La idea es hacerlo lo más rápido que cada una de nosotras puede —continuó Lynn—. Está bien intentar superarse… Pero quizás no deberías presionarte tanto.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó Emma, mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo tímidamente el balón—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

El entrenador, quien había ido a buscar equipamiento nuevo para los siguientes ejercicios, llegó y las regañó por estar hablando en lugar de entrenando. Lynn y Emma se dirigieron al final de la fila mientras el resto de las chicas seguía haciendo lo suyo.

El resto del entrenamiento fue un infierno para Lynn. Cerca del final de la práctica se enteraron que Emma, antes de mudarse a Royal Woods, solía jugar en las juveniles del Michigan Rangers, uno de los mejores equipos del Estado. Todas las compañeras e incluso el entrenador —quien se enfadó en broma porque Emma no se lo hubiera dicho antes— se mostraron increíblemente sorprendidos por ello, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas. Al parecer, ella había sido la pequeña estrella de su equipo.

Y se notaba.

Realizó todos los ejercicios son soberbia. Respondió muy bien a todas las pruebas básicas, controlando el balón, llevándolo sin perderlo, cabeceando. Lynn continuó entrenando al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, demostrando ser la mejor en absolutamente todas las habilidades que entrenaron. Sin embargo, sus compañeras estaban acostumbradas a sus genialidades. Sabían que ella era una prodigio de los deportes, no se sorprendían cuando hacía rebotar el balón cuarenta y seis veces en distintas partes de su cuerpo sin que tocara el suelo. Pero, ¿cuando Emma tomó el balón e hizo veintiséis controles seguidos con las rodillas? Todo el mundo perdió la cabeza.

Lynn no podía creer la injusticia de todo aquello. ¡ELLA era la mejor! ¡Ella, Lynn Loud, era la jugadora estrella! ¡Si estaban en segundo lugar dependiendo sólo de ellas para salir campeonas una nueva temporada era en gran parte gracias a todos sus goles! No se merecía que una nueva chica se llevara todos los aplausos, que todo el mundo la felicitara como si fuera una jugadora maravillosa. ¡Lynn era mucho mejor que ella!

O al menos eso creía, hasta que comenzó la práctica de disparos al arco.

Usualmente, era la parte qué más disfrutaba de los entrenamientos, pues ella consideraba su habilidad para patear al arco como una de sus mayores virtudes. Por eso, en cuanto todas sus compañeras se colocaron fuera del área y comenzaron a patear en orden, Lynn sonrió. Sin importar cuántas veces sus compañeras la vieran patear al arco, un gol de tiro libre era siempre digno de admiración.

Cuando llegó su turno, Lynn se tomó algunos segundos de más para concentrarse… y también para que todas fijaran su atención en ella. Emma, quien estaba a su lado, la miraba con mucho interés, entusiasmada. El resto de las chicas la miraban casi con devoción, como si de una deidad se tratase. Lynn tomó aire, fijó la vista en el balón, dio dos pequeños pasos en su lugar y tomó carrera. Golpeó con la relación perfecta de fuerza y precisión. El balón se elevó y bajó rápidamente. La portera se lanzó, pero no llegó a evitar que la pelota entrada a media altura junto al poste contrario.

Todas dejaron escapar grandes exclamaciones de sorpresa, vítores e incluso algunos insultos al aire. Emma abrió la boca y comenzó a aplaudir a su lado, mientras el resto de las chicas le enviaban sus felicitaciones desde más lejos. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Lynn.

—Vamos, Emma —dijo, con renovadas confianzas—. Tu turno, chica.

Emma asintió, todavía ligeramente impresionada por el disparo de Lynn. Tomó tres pasos de distancia, se acomodó, inició su carrera y golpeó con todo el empeine al balón, el cual viajó como una flecha hacia la escuadra superior izquierda, rozando las redes laterales del arco.

Lynn escuchó la explosión de gritos desenfrenados, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a algunas de sus compañeras tomándose la cabeza con las manos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver. Ella tampoco lo creía. Una mosca podría haberse posado sobre su boca abierta y difícilmente lo habría notado. Lo único que podía sentir era su corazón romperse mientras las chicas se acercaban a Emma para felicitarla y preguntarle cómo es que podía patear tan bien.

Tras algunos segundos donde su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado, Lynn sacudió la cabeza, y su rostro se endureció.

— ¿Quieren que el entrenador nos regañe de nuevo? ¡Sigamos pateando! ¡Todavía queda mucho entrenamiento por delante, vamos!

* * *

La semana de Lynn no mejoró demasiado después de aquel entrenamiento del lunes. Las prácticas de tenis, de roller derby y de vóley ayudaron a devolverle los ánimos. Allí seguía siendo la máxima ídola, la jugadora estrella que todos amaban y querían. Pero entonces llegaban las prácticas de fútbol, y se sentía una basura.

No porque fuera mala. Definitivamente no lo era. Seguía siendo una jugadora de otro nivel, de otra categoría. Pero ni sus compañeras ni el entrenador se mostraban sorprendidos. La felicitaban o aplaudían, sí, pero sólo se volvían locos cuando Emma hacía algo. Ni siquiera debía hacer cosas demasiado fuera de lo común para que todos se maravillaran con ella. ¿Controlaba una pelota sin dar rebote? Todos la aplaudían. ¿Hacía un cambio de frente preciso? Todo el mundo perdía la cabeza. ¿Jugaba a un toque para evitar que le quitaran el balón? ¡Era la segunda venida de Jesucristo!

Lynn se sentía traicionada. Ella era la goleadora del equipo, era de hecho la goleadora de todo el torneo. Era la capitana, la que generaba la mitad de las faltas que le hacían a su equipo, la que ganaba los partidos que parecían perdidos, la que las había llevado a estar segundas con muchísimas posibilidades de ser campeonas. Y sólo porque una niña nueva con algo de habilidad había llegado, todos se olvidaban de todo lo que ella había hecho. Ya no la trataban con el mismo respeto y admiración con el que lo habían hecho hasta aquel lunes. Ya no la querían lo mismo.

Lynn sentía que poco a poco la estaban olvidando.

Fue un gran alivio cuando el viernes el entrenador les dijo que Emma iría al partido pero sólo como suplente. El equipo titular sería el mismo que había ganado los últimos cinco encuentros. Saber que el entrenador confiaba en ellas de esa forma ayudó a que se sintiera mejor, sobre todo considerando que su familia no podía asistir en esta ocasión. No los culpaba, jugaban de visitante en un viaje de casi una hora, y Lucy tenía una presentación de poesía ese mismo día a esa misma hora. Siendo que ya habían ido a ver a Lynn la semana anterior, decidieron no asistir en aquella oportunidad.

Era razonable y entendible, pero aún así Lynn se sentía un poco mal. El apoyo de su familia siempre le daba un plus, y aquella semana los necesitaba más que nunca. Fingió que no le molestaba que no fueran al juego. Y consideraba que había hecho un muy buen trabajo en general. Pero Lucy pareció sentirse un poco culpable, pues le dedicó varios poemas, y tanto Lori como Lincoln se acercaron a ella para decirle que lamentaban no poder ir. Nada pasaba desapercibido para la mayor y para el chico del medio.

Cuando el partido comenzó, Lynn observó con tristeza a las gradas sin Louds. Durante unos segundos se sintió vulnerable. Se sintió frágil. Triste. Luego una compañera le pasó el balón, y de inmediato todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el partido. En la energía. En la adrenalina de un deporte de contacto. Pudo olvidar sus problemas al concentrarse íntegramente en el juego.

Y vaya que le hizo falta.

Estaban jugando contra el equipo que iba cuarto en el torneo, y las jugadoras eran sumamente aguerridas. Tenían una defensa muy cerrada y recurrían a las infracciones para cortar el circuito de juego del equipo de Lynn. No fue un partido para nada fácil. A su equipo le costaba encadenar secuencias de pases, no podían pasar de mitad de cancha. Lo cual significaba que Lynn apenas si podía entrar en contacto con el balón.

No era ajena a este tipo de encuentros. Sabía que, para entrar más en juego, debía retroceder y jugar más cerca de sus compañeras, no tan sola en la delantera. Pero pese a que ella lograba recibir y generar peligro, sencillamente le faltaba alguien que la acompañara.

Luego de que hiciera un perfecto pase a Margo, esperando una rápida devolución y que su amiga perdiera la bola tras intentar pasar a una rival, Lynn finalmente se enfadó.

— ¡Margo! ¡Margo! —Gritó, haciéndose oír por encima de los ruidos del estadio— ¡Tienes que descargar a un toque! ¡Estoy libre!

Su compañera le hizo un gesto no muy agradable mientras regresaba corriendo a su posición, y Lynn pisó con fuerza el césped. Minutos más tarde el árbitro pitó el final de la primera parte, y todo el equipo de Lynn fue hacia las bancas con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a su capitana.

Sabían la mirada asesina que les estaba dirigiendo.

Afortunadamente para ellas, Lynn no estaba a cargo del equipo. Fue el entrenador quien las sermoneó.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Dónde está su hambre de gloria, sus ganas de ganar? ¿Dónde está su corazón, su garra? —Gritaba, mientras agitaba los brazos como si estuviera tratando de alzarse en vuelo— ¡Necesitamos ganar si queremos llegar al último encuentro de la temporada con posibilidades de ser campeones! ¡Tienen que dejar su alma en cada bola, tienen que demostrarles que somos el mejor equipo! ¡No llegamos a donde estamos jugando así!

Lynn quería gritar que estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que no le correspondía hablar.

— ¡Este equipo juega con el mismo estilo que el próximo rival, y ellos lo tienen aún más perfeccionado! ¡Si no podemos hoy, podemos despedirnos del campeonato la semana que viene! ¡Ninguna de ustedes está acompañando a Lynn en el ataque! ¡Ella está generando espacios y oportunidades y ninguna las aprovecha!

El entrenador tomó aire. Podía agitarse mucho cuando gritaba con tanta pasión. Tras calmarse, su tono de voz se relajó.

—Vamos a hacer un par de cambios. Brittany, entras por Margo. Cuida las espaldas de Sophie y juega el balón a un toque. Y Emma, tú entras por Madison. Juega delante de la línea de medios y trata de…

Lynn no escuchó realmente las indicaciones que el entrenador le dio a la chica nueva. No lo podía creer. ¿Iba a meterla al equipo? ¿En un partido tan importante? No tenía sentido. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué la pondría? Es cierto que Madison no estaba teniendo un gran partido, pero…

—Muy bien, el partido ya va a reanudar. Vayan al campo. Lynn, tú también. ¡Lynn!

La capitana parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

—Eh, ¿sí, entrenador?

— ¡Qué vayas al campo! ¡Ya empieza la segunda mitad! —Gritó, exasperado.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Lynn regresó trotando hacia el círculo central. Mientras esperaba que el otro equipo se acomodase y que el árbitro llegara, miró a su derecha. Emma estaba posicionada como delantera junto a ella, estirando los músculos de la pierna. La chica pareció sentir la mirada de Lynn, pues en seguida volteó a verla y le sonrió.

Lynn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por sonreírle de regreso.

Para colmo de males, una vez que el partido inició Lynn se dio cuenta de que se entendía muy bien con Emma.

Era como si hubieran entrenado juntas toda la vida. Cada vez que el balón llegaba a una de ellas, sabían exactamente dónde se encontraban, dónde podían moverse, a dónde hacer el próximo pase. Comenzaron a realizar combinaciones en campo rival que generaron más de una ocasión de peligro. Lynn estaba muy satisfecha con el túnel que había logrado hacerle a una defensora antes de rematar y que el balón pasara muy cerca del poste izquierdo, pero cuando Emma remató de volea e hizo temblar el arco al golpear el travesaño, su felicidad disminuyó bastante.

Con el paso de los minutos fueron llevando a base de jugadas peligrosas al equipo rival contra su propio arco, pero el balón no quería entrar. La portera rival resultó ser muy buena, y pese a los esfuerzos de todo el equipo, todavía faltaba la última pincelada, el movimiento que abriera el partido.

A falta de diez minutos para el final, Lynn recibió un buen pase de Emma y giró contra el arco. Esquivó a la primera rival que trató de detenerla, dejó en ridículo a la segunda, y justo cuando estaba por acomodarse y rematar desde fuera del área, sintió un fuerte impacto en su pantorrilla derecha.

Cayó al suelo con un grito y rodó un par de veces. Estaba acostumbrada a las patadas, pero no por eso dejaban de doler. Le dolía mucho la pantorrilla, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se la tomaba. Escuchó el pitido del árbitro, los insultos de las rivales —quienes juraban que Lynn estaba simulando y que su compañera había llegado primero al balón— y un descontento general de las gradas. Seguramente habían expulsado a la que la había golpeado.

— ¡Lynn! ¿Estás bien?

Con dificultad abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Emma. Trató de sentarse, pero la pantorrilla le dolía mucho. Iba a tener que ponerse mucho hielo al llegar a casa. Vio que el árbitro señalaba tiro libre desde el borde del área para su equipo. Intentando ignorar el dolor, hizo el esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, aceptando de mala gana la mano que Emma le ofrecía. Trató de ir a buscar el balón, pero todavía le dolía mucho la pierna.

Para su horror, el entrenador envió al médico a buscarla al campo de juego. Protestó para que no la revisara, pero una vez que el médico entró al campo, el árbitro la obligó a ir a un costado a ser atendida mientras el juego reanudaba.

— ¡Pero yo soy la encargada de patear los tiros libres! —Se quejó Lynn, pidiéndole por favor al árbitro que no la sacara.

—Conoces las reglas: si el médico entra, te revisan fuera del campo mientras el partido continúa.

— ¡Pero estoy bien! ¡Mire! —Suplicó, mientras comenzaba a pisar con fuerza el suelo para demostrar que el dolor poco a poco se iba.

—Entonces volverás en la próxima jugada —dijo secamente el árbitro.

De muy mala gana, Lynn se dirigió a un costado. El médico le preguntó si le dolía y ella simplemente le dijo que estaba bien. No podía creer lo que el idiota del entrenador acababa de hacer. Había hecho que sacaran a Lynn justo cuando había un tiro libre en el borde del área rival. ¡Esa era la clase de tiros que Lynn normalmente acertaba! ¡Acababa de prácticamente regalar un gol y la victoria! ¡¿Es que no quería que salieran campeonas?!

Su decepción sólo aumentó cuando vio que el resto de las chicas le pedían a Emma que lo pateara. Con recelo, se cruzó de brazos mientras Emma tomaba carrera. Bufó, y el aire que expulsó de su boca movió parte de su flequillo. Emma podía ser muy buena rematando al arco, pero no tenía un disparo fácil. Iba a tener que darle mucho efecto al balón para evitar que la portera lo bloqueara.

Sonó el silbato, y Lynn observó mordiéndose el labio cómo el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato. La carrera de Emma. El impacto de su botín contra el balón.

El viaje del esférico directo hacia la red.

La celebración de todo el equipo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lynn Loud deseó haber sido lesionada. Así habría tenido una excusa para irse del partido.

* * *

Lincoln estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Loud se abrió estruendosamente. El susto lo hizo dejar caer su control, perdiendo la partida pocos segundos más tarde. Mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, alguien entró en la casa.

—Oh, ¡hey, Lynn! ¿Cómo te fue en tu…?

Lincoln oyó un quejido y el sonido de algo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Cuando volteó la mirada hacia su izquierda llegó a ver los talones de Lynn ocultándose tras el último escalón. Luan estaba en el suelo, con el pesado bolso de Lynn reposando cómodamente sobre su estómago. Escuchó los pasos alejándose y la puerta de una de las habitaciones cerrándose con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lincoln suspiró y apagó la consola de videojuegos. Tras la presentación de Lucy en su club de poesía, toda la familia había ido de paseo al centro comercial. Lincoln no tenía dinero para comprarse nada y sabía que sus padres no le darían —comprar a uno significaría tener que comprar a todos los demás también—, por lo que pidió ir directamente a la casa. Luan se ofreció a acompañarlo para cuidarlo, ya que tenía que preparar un nuevo show infantil. Ellos eran los únicos dos en la casa junto a Lynn, y Luan parecía fuera de combate, por lo que la responsabilidad caía en él ahora.

Tras algunos minutos de preparación, se acercó a la habitación de Lynn, con el sándwich preparado. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, esperando que le respondiera con alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo. Al no recibir ninguna advertencia de que se mantuviera alejado, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Lynn? Voy a entrar —anunció, armándose de valor y poniendo un pie dentro de aquel hostil territorio.

Sólo que no era un campo de guerra como siempre solía ser en situaciones parecidas. Lynn no lo atacó con pelotas de tenis o lanzándole uno de sus palos de hockey. De hecho, no dijo nada. Lincoln la encontró acostada sobre su cama, mirando hacia la pared, abrazando su almohada con fuerza.

Se sintió increíblemente culpable por no haber ido a ver el juego de su hermana.

—Oye, ¿Lynn? —Le habló con cautela, acercándose a la mesa de luz de su hermana— Te preparé un sándwich, como a ti te gusta. Le puse extra salsa de tomate y varias…

Su voz se fue apagando. Lynn no estaba dormida, era imposible que se hubiera dormido tan rápido. Pero ni siquiera se había movido ante la mención de un emparedado especial luego de un gran juego. Esto era peor de lo que Lincoln había previsto. Dejó el plato con el sándwich en la mesa de luz y, con cuidado, se sentó sobre la cama de su hermana.

Los años pasaban, pero tratar de animar a Lynn luego de un mal juego seguía siendo una tarea hercúlea.

—Vamos, no te desanimes así. Sé que a nadie le gusta perder, pero no siempre podrás ganar, hermana. Habrá momentos en la vida en los que…

—No perdimos, Lincoln —lo interrumpió con una voz cansada, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Ganamos. Estamos a un paso de ser campeonas.

Lincoln la miró como si acabara de decir que estaba pensando en dejar su equipo de vóley para dedicarse al ajedrez o la botánica. Esperó a que ella clarificara un poco más la situación, pero su ruda hermana no parecía estar demasiado predispuesta a las palabras.

— ¿Entonces qué te sucede? —Preguntó, preocupado.

El empapelado liso parecía ser sumamente interesante, a juzgar por la intensidad y decisión con la que Lynn lo miraba, evitando a toda costa cruzar la mirada con su hermano.

—No quiero habar de eso —dijo finalmente, abrazando aún más fuertemente la almohada.

— ¿Es algo... personal?

—No. Bueno, sí.

— ¿Es algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?

—No.

No había caso. Lynn no estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto. Lo más preocupante es que ella no se mostraba agresiva, obligándola a dejarla sola o a dejar de preguntar. Se la veía absoluta y definitivamente triste. Y eso, en Lynn Loud, la chica más ruda de la Escuela Media de Royal Woods, nunca era una buena señal.

Lincoln estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando notó algo en su hermana.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? —Preguntó, señalando una parte enrojecida en la pantorrilla de Lynn.

—Me golpearon —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Te duele?

Lincoln contó tres respiraciones hasta que ella contestó.

—Un poco.

—Vamos, siéntate. Yo me encargo.

Con cuidado la giró por la cintura. Lynn, sin mucho entusiasmo, accedió, colocando la almohada detrás de ella para apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Estiró su pierna sobre la cama, y Lincoln la tomó. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, comenzó a aplicar masajes al músculo adolorido. Al principio Lynn dejó escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero en seguida las expertas manos de Lincoln lograron calmarla y distenderla. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la almohada. No estaba de ánimos como para discutir o tratar de liberarse, y en el fondo sabía que Lincoln no tenía la culpa.

Notando que su hermana estaba relajándose, Lincoln decidió volver a intentarlo.

—Mira Lynn, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que es algo que te preocupa. No quiero forzarte a que me lo digas, pero si quieres que alguien te escuche… puedes confiar en mí.

Fingió no escuchar la profunda respiración de su hermana. Continuó haciendo masajes a su pantorrilla, sintiéndola relajarse a su tacto. Esperó pacientemente, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos para no incomodarla.

— ¿Prometes…? —Lynn carraspeó para hallar su voz— ¿Queda entre nosotros dos?

Ahora sí era el momento para mirarla a los ojos. Dio una última caricia suave a la pantorrilla de su hermana, dejando sus manos allí mientras trataba de transmitirle toda la seguridad y confianza que le era físicamente posible.

—Nadie más lo sabrá.

Vio que su hermana cerraba los ojos y suspiraba casi aliviada. Supo que había hecho lo correcto en quedarse con ella para que le hablara.

Y vaya que habló. Le contó todo sobre Emma, sobre sus compañeras, sobre el entrenador. Sobre las prácticas, los murmullos, las felicitaciones. Y también los silencios. La falta de elogios, el detrimento en la atención. Le habló sobre el último juego, la falta de oportunidades, la bola que no quería entrar. La falta que le habían hecho, la mala decisión del entrenador de obligarla a abandonar el campo por un minuto. El gol de la victoria. Cómo Emma se había llevado todos los elogios y aplausos.

La escuchó sin interrumpir, sin decir nada ni dirigirle miradas condescendientes. Dejó que se explayara, contando todo lo que le molestaba.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —De no ser porque se trataba de Lynn y él la conocía, habría creído que estaba por llorar— Después del partido el entrenador dijo que éramos afortunados porque ella se hubiera sumado a nuestro equipo. Dijo que no habríamos podido ganar el partido sin ella. Y dijo… Dijo que quizás Emma juegue como delantera titular el próximo partido.

Lincoln la miró con ojos abiertos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él va… él va a reemplazarte?

Lynn movió sus piernas, separándose del contacto con Lincoln, y las llevó contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

—Dice que quizás yo podría jugar en el mediocampo, y Emma como única delantera.

—Entonces, ¿no quiere sacarte del equipo?

—No, pero ese no es el punto, Lincoln —se quejó ella—. El punto es que Emma… ella va a reemplazarme. Ella va a estar en posición de marcar los goles, y todo el mundo la aplaudirá.

—Pero, Lynn, tú eres más que sólo goles —replicó Lincoln, acercándose un poco más a ella—. Eres la mejor de todas, y vas a seguir siéndolo juegues en la posición que juegues.

—No lo sé, Lincoln. Durante toda la semana… Emma es muy buena pateando. Cuando le da al balón, ella hace cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer. El gol que hizo hoy… yo no… yo no sé si podría haberlo hecho.

Giró la cabeza, mirando nuevamente hacia la pared.

—Yo no soy una chica lista, Lincoln. No puedo tocar música, no tengo buenas calificaciones, no soy la más sociable. Los deportes son todo lo que tengo. Por eso debo ser la mejor. Porque si no soy la mejor en esto, si no soy la mejor en lo único en lo que soy buena…

—Detente.

El tono de voz que usó silenció inmediatamente a Lynn. Aún sabiendo que era de las hermanas menos abiertas a demostraciones físicas de afecto, Lincoln estiró un brazo, la rodeó por los hombros y la trajo contra él.

—Lynn, estás equivocada —le dijo, dando rienda suelta a su corazón para que eligiera las palabras por él—, los deportes no son lo que te definen. No eres quien eres por ser la mejor en los deportes, es al revés. Lo que a ti te define es que eres una chica que ama lo que hace, que se divierte, y que nunca se rinde ante nada. Por eso te admiro, y por eso siempre serás la número uno para mí.

Las comisuras de los labios de Lynn se elevaron ligeramente, haciendo sonreír a Lincoln.

—Por favor, no te pongas triste. Nadie va a olvidarse de que tú eres la estrella del equipo. Dices que ella le pega mejor al balón, pero eso no es todo lo que importa. Aún si no le pegas tan bien como ella, tú eres la mejor jugadora del campeonato. La gente no se olvidará de eso sólo porque una niña haya metido un bonito gol esta tarde.

Los labios de Lynn finalmente se transformaron en una sonrisa, y apoyó su cabeza suavemente contra el hombro de su hermanito menor, quien con gusto la recibió en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Lincoln —le susurró—, eres el mejor.

—Tú eres la mejor, que no se te olvide.

Lincoln infló el pecho de orgullo. Había conseguido levantarle el humor a su hermana. La había hecho entender que no necesitaba que todas las gradas la aplaudieran o que el entrenador la considerara la figura indiscutida del equipo para sentirse bien. Había cumplido con su cometido como hermano. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo con sus habilidades.

Se sorprendió cuando Lynn se sentó de repente, separándose del improvisado abrazo.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡No importa que ella sea mejor pateando que yo! —Dijo con alegría.

Lincoln también se puso contento.

— ¡Exacto! ¡No importa que haya alguien mejor que…!

— ¡No importa porque yo soy mejor en todo lo demás! —Lo interrumpió, y su mirada alegre se transformó en una mirada traviesa y ligeramente malvada— Lo único que tengo que hacer es demostrarle al entrenador que yo soy más completa, ¡y que por lo tanto yo soy la mejor opción para jugar como única delantera!

Lincoln perdió su sonrisa.

—Eso no es lo que yo…

— ¡Gracias, Lincoln! —Levantó su puño como para golpearlo, a lo cual él se cubrió— ¡Ja! ¡Dos por moverte!

Tras recibir dos impactos en su hombro, Lincoln vio, atónito, cómo Lynn se levantaba y se alejaba a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo de repente y regresó hacia la mesa de luz, donde tomó el sándwich que Lincoln le había preparado. Se alejó mientras le propinaba un gran mordisco.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

Debería habérselo imaginado.

* * *

Cuando el entrenador llegó el lunes al campo de entrenamiento se llevó una gran sorpresa. Todos los balones estaban preparados, los conos de entrenamiento estaban en posición, las barreras para practicar tiros libres estaban listas. Más impresionante aún, una pequeña figura corría alrededor del perímetro del campo de juego, llevando el balón controlado a alta velocidad. El entrenador se quedó observando a la capitana y estrella de su equipo, Lynn Loud, pasando entre los conos con una técnica que, en sus veintidós años como entrenador de equipos femeninos de secundaria, nunca había tenido el placer de ver.

La chica con el dorsal número diez siguió corriendo hasta llegar cerca del área grande, desde donde logró patear y enviar el balón en un viaje directo hacia la red.

Lynn detuvo su carrera y sonrió. Le encantaría ver a Emma tratando de marcar ese mismo gol. Secó el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo derecho. En ese mismo momento comenzó a oír aplausos. Volteó y vio, con satisfacción, al entrenador acercándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo a tiempo.

—Buen tiro, Loud —la felicitó el entrenador—. ¿Pero qué haces tan temprano aquí?

—Oh, ya sabe, entrenador. Estamos a menos de una semana del juego por el campeonato. Si hay una semana en la que debemos entrenar más que nunca, definitivamente es esta.

— ¡Tienes razón, chica! Ojalá todas tus compañeras se contagien de tu entusiasmo. Es un juego muy importante, y voy a necesitar a las mejores versiones de ustedes mismas.

—No tiene que preocuparse, entrenador. Sabe que voy a dar mi ciento diez por ciento —agregó Lynn, con una mano en la cadera y el otro brazo flexionado, mostrando sus pequeños pero tonificados bíceps.

—Si pateas como recién, estoy seguro de que nos irá bien.

—Oh, por supuesto, pero patear al arco no lo es todo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, fingiendo repentina humildad y con cierto aire de ignorancia— En el partido de ayer no pudimos patear muchas veces al arco. Es por eso que quiero practicar mi técnica y mi desmarque. ¿De qué le sirve a una delantera patear bien al arco si no puede recibir el balón?

Para su total satisfacción, Lynn fue testigo de cómo el entrenador llevaba una mano hacia su mentón, acariciándolo distraídamente.

—Mmm… Sí, eso es cierto. Tienes razón —dijo el hombre, antes de sonreír ampliamente—. ¡Por suerte tengo una jugadora como tú, excelsa en todos los aspectos del juego!

Y la gente decía que Lynn era tonta…

* * *

Fue la semana más intensa que Lynn recordaba haber vivido. Nunca antes había sentido tanta presión por jugar bien. Ella era una excelente jugadora, una campeona nata. Normalmente la idea de un desafío la alimentaba. El saberse frente a una final le generaba un plus, le atraía el desafío. Nunca había sentido presión antes den su vida. Pero durante aquellos cinco días de entrenamiento, Lynn dejó el alma tras cada balón. Era siempre la primera en llegar, adelantándose incluso al entrenador, y era la última en irse.

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para demostrar que ninguna otra, especialmente Emma, podía compararse con ella. Trató de hecho de estar lo más cerca posible de Emma. Disfrazando sus intenciones bajo una falsa amistad creciente, Lynn se encargó de que la chica nueva palideciera frente a la demostración de habilidad. Emma seguía llevándose grandes aplausos, sobre todo en la práctica de remates al arco —donde Lynn, lamentablemente, seguía viéndose opacada—, pero Lynn dejaba a todos con la boca abierta en todos los demás aspectos del juego.

El viernes, finalmente, la última práctica llegó a su fin. El último entrenamiento antes del gran partido. Habían hecho un simulacro de partido entre las titulares y las suplentes. Emma había jugado entre las titulares junto a Lynn, alternando las dos entre quien era la delantera y quién jugaba más atrás. Emma no había logrado convertir ningún gol, mientras que Lynn había aprovechado sus minutos como delantera para marcar dos.

Tras haber finalizado la práctica, el entrenador las reunió a todas antes de enviarlas a las duchas. Les dio una increíble charla motivadora, les pidió que se acostaran temprano estos días y que se relajaran. Finalmente, el momento más esperado por todas llegó.

El entrador dijo la formación que jugaría el domingo en voz alta. La portera, la misma de siempre. Sólo hubo un cambio obligado en la línea defensiva, ya que una de las defensoras había sido suspendida por acumulación de tarjetas amarillas. Las cuatro mediocampistas mantenían las posiciones de siempre. Ante lo cual sólo quedaban dos posiciones por definir: quién jugaría de enlace, en una posición más retrasada y generando espacios para que la única delantera definiera y marcara los goles.

—Emma, felicitaciones, en poco tiempo te has ganado un lugar en este equipo. Jugarás como enlace. Y Lynn —dijo el entrenador, revisando sus notas, y el corazón de la chica adquirió un ritmo irregular; necesitaba oír la confirmación—, tú serás la capitana y delantera. ¡Marca muchos goles, niña!

Lynn sintió una satisfacción que sólo se podía comparar con la de meter el gol de la victoria en un gran encuentro. No pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro. Ni siquiera tuve que sentirse culpable, pues Emma se puso sumamente feliz por estar entre las titulares. Todas las chicas la felicitaron, y Lynn pudo felicitarla también sin sentir que estaba siendo falsa.

La ducha de agua caliente fue mucho más placentera de lo normal, pues Lynn sentía que junto con el lodo y el sudor se iban también sus preocupaciones. Se había asegurado la posición como delantera, lo que le permitiría ser ella quien debiera terminar la jugada, ella marcaría los goles que le dieran el campeonato al equipo.

Y todo el mundo la ovacionaría. Un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana pasó increíblemente rápido. Parecía mentira que ya fuera domingo, que ella estuviera saltando suavemente en su lugar, en el centro del campo de juego, preparada para mover el balón. El árbitro estaba terminando de controlar algunas cosas con sus asistentes, y el partido definitorio iniciaría en cualquier momento. Lynn desvió una vez más la mirada hacia las gradas. Esta vez toda la familia estaba allí. Sus nueve hermanas, su hermano y sus padres, todos con carteles con su nombre y leyendas ganadoras. Sonrió para sí misma.

—No sabía que tenías tantas hermanas —comentó Emma, quien estaba junto a ella para recibir el toque inicial del balón.

—Nueve hermanas, y el tontito de pelo blanco es mi hermano menor —dijo con alegría, viendo cómo Lincoln se encontraba realizando su baile de la victoria, seguramente con la esperanza de que Lynn lo viera y se alegrara.

Ciertamente estaba funcionando.

—Mi familia es la de allá —Emma señaló a un hombre, una mujer y una niña de unos ocho años, los tres saludándola con la mano—. Se pusieron muy contentos cuando se enteraron que iba a jugar como titular.

—Pues sí, es genial que te hayas adaptado tan pronto.

—Sí… sólo espero poder aportar al equipo —comentó, de repente perdiendo un poco su confianza—. Nunca he jugado de enlace, en verdad.

—Oh, no es tan complicado. Lo importante es saber moverte, desmarcarte, recibir de espaldas y descargar a un toque —explicó la capitana, sabiéndose de memoria los detalles de cada puesto del equipo—. ¡Créeme, sé que harás un excelente trabajo!

La flamante enlace infló el pecho y a duras penas logró contener la grandiosa sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Lynn, como capitana del equipo, había aprendido a lo largo de las temporadas a inspirar confianza, a motivar, a transmitir seguridad a sus compañeras.

Minutos más tarde el primer silbato sonó, dando inicio al partido que definía el campeonato. Noventa minutos para alcanzar la gloria.

* * *

Si el partido del anterior fin de semana había sido duro, esta final era imposible. Si bien el equipo de Lynn debía ganar para ser campeonas, el otro equipo podía conformarse con un empate para quedarse con el título. La motivación y el hambre de gloria era fuerte en ambos equipos, y en cuanto al nivel de juego, estaban muy parejos.

Corría ya el minuto ochenta, a falta de tan sólo diez minutos para el final de la temporada. El partido seguía en tablas, y Lynn estaba comenzando a sentirse increíblemente nerviosa. Ella sola estaba luchando contra las cuatro defensoras rivales, que no la dejaban ni siquiera respirar, turnándose para seguirla como una sombra, sin dejarla recibir con tranquilidad. Era difícil encontrar una posición para moverse con claridad.

Para empeorar las cosas, Emma la estaba teniendo mucho más difícil que Lynn. Uno podía notar a leguas la calidad de la chica, pero no mentía al decir que le faltaba experiencia en la posición. Se esforzaba, pero sencillamente no podía con la presión y el juego brusco.

Durante una jugada de ataque de las rivales, lejos de la zona donde ellas se encontraban, Lynn se acercó a Emma.

— ¡Oye! —La llamó, acercándose enfadada— Emma, tienes que jugar más rápido, estás dejando que las rivales te anticipen.

— ¡No lo hago a propósito, ¿sabes?! —Se defendió la chica, evitando cruzar la mirada con la capitana— No me dejan jugar como quiero.

— ¡Pero yo sé que puedes, te he visto en los entrenamientos! —Insistió Lynn, caminando junto a ella— ¡Sólo tienes que romper líneas, si salteas la marca de la mediocampista central tienes casi veinte metros libres! ¡Y ahí tienes tiempo para pensar el siguiente pase a mí para que marque el gol! ¡Es básico!

Emma se detuvo, obligando a Lynn a hacerlo también. Iba a seguir gritándole, pero fue entonces cuando notó que la chica no se veía molesta, enfadada o fastidiosa. Se veía triste. Cuando Emma levantó la vista para mirarla, Lynn vio inseguridad en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Lynn. No soy como tú.

Emma volteó y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Lynn completamente petrificada.

Emma…. Ella era una buena jugadora. Tenía buena técnica, tenía buen desmarque, sabía hacer buenos pases, y su gran virtud era el remate al arco. Cualquier equipo de la liga desearía poder contar con ella como delantera. Delantera, eso sí. Claramente no se sentía cómoda jugando de enlace.

Lynn estaba convencida de que ella era mejor delantera que Emma, que era mucho más completa, y que se tenía bien ganado el puesto como única delantera. Pero al ver cómo la chica nueva caminaba cabizbaja, seguramente lamentándose no poder jugar bien en otra posición, no pudo evitar sentir que…

Llevó la vista hacia las gradas. Toda su familia seguía allí, gritando por ella. Una gran cantidad de gente. Había soñado durante meses que todos corearan su nombre, que sus compañeras la alzaran en brazos por meter el gol de la victoria, levantar la copa del campeonato sabiéndose la ganadora. Lo había soñado una y otra vez. Era su gran anhelo.

Fue por eso que su voz tembló cuando volvió a llamar a Emma.

Se acercó corriendo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Escucha, yo… Será mejor que intercambiemos posiciones —dijo, sintiendo seca su garganta.

— ¿Qué? Pero el entrenador…

—Mira, no hay tiempo, quedan pocos minutos. Yo tengo más experiencia en tu posición y tú… tú eres una delantera natural. Eres mucho mejor que yo rematando al arco. Y eso es lo que necesitamos de nuestra delantera.

Trató de no dejar de que la tristeza y resignación se mostrara en su voz. Trató de que su voz sonara con decisión, súper convencida. Si lo logró o no, nunca lo sabría, pero Emma la observó durante varios segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente asintió.

Lynn comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva posición, mentalizándose en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tratando de acallar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba despidiéndose de la gloria.

— ¡Lynn!

Volteó. Emma no se veía insegura ahora, se veía completamente centrada.

—Eres la mejor —dijo con seguridad.

Lynn no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, y por los pocos minutos que quedaban, el partido fue otro completamente distinto. El equipo rival perdió las referencias. Emma no se movía igual que Lynn, ella realizaba diagonales mucho más impredecibles. Y Lynn definitivamente no jugaba como Emma. Ella sabía cómo moverse, cómo recibir, cómo atacar los espacios para manejar los hilos del ataque.

Fue así que cuando el tiempo de descuento parecía estar por terminarse y las gradas del otro equipo celebraban anticipadamente lo que parecía ser un campeonato asegurado, Lynn recibió un pase y con un sutil movimiento de caderas dejó en ridículo a su marcadora. Tras romper líneas, se encontró con gran espacio para avanzar.

Y corrió. Corrió y corrió por la banda izquierda, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dos defensoras trataron de detenerla, pero las eludió con maestría. Y entonces, antes de llegar al fondo, levantó la mirada hacia el área. Emma estaba corriendo en una venenosa diagonal. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el entendimiento fue inmediato. Lynn realizó el pase perfecto. La bola fue rasando el suelo, en una línea recta inmejorable rumbo al empeine izquierdo de Emma.

Mientras Lynn desaceleraba y frenaba, oyó a las gradas estallar, junto a los cuatro silbatazos del árbitro. No pudo verlo con claridad, pero estaba segura de que había sido un magnífico gol. Le hubiera encantado poder gritarlo, festejarlo, sentirse bien por el equipo. Pero por más que lo intentó, no nació de ella el deseo de entonar el grito sagrado.

Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Había perdido su oportunidad. Había regalado la gloria a Emma.

Había cerrado los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras tan épica aceleración, por lo que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Emma saltó directamente sobre ella, enredando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Lynn casi cae hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Ahora que estaba atrapada en medio de una celebración no tuvo más opción que sonreír y abrazar a su compañera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, reconocerle el mérito por el gol que acababa de marcar.

Pero entre gritos y festejos, Emma soltó un brazo, lo elevó por encima de sus cabezas y comenzó a señalar a su capitana con un dedo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Lynn, confundida.

— ¡Me aseguro que la gente te reconozca! —Gritó, exagerando ahora el movimiento para que todas las gradas miraran a Lynn.

La capitana no lo podía creer. Era… era el gol del campeonato. La gloria máxima. Lo único que importaba en el mundo, y Emma…

—Pero… tú metiste el gol —dijo, incrédula.

— ¡Tú armaste la jugada! ¡Tú me enviaste allí! ¡Rompiste líneas e hiciste un pase perfecto! ¡Yo marqué el gol, pero tú ganaste el partido!

Lynn había visto videos del beso entre Maradona y Caniggia, muchos años atrás, y por un pequeño instante, una loca parte de ella consideró la posibilidad de besar brevemente a Emma. La idea fue inmediatamente descartada, en cambio optando por la mucho más conservadora opción de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

El griterío las hizo voltear. Todas sus compañeras, todas las suplentes, incluso las jugadoras suspendidas se acercaban corriendo, saltando, tirando botellas de agua por los aires. Las veintitrés chicas del equipo comenzaron a saltar en una amorfa masa de felicidad y satisfacción. El mundo se aceleró, y antes de saberlo, Lynn estaba elevada. Todas sus compañeras, incluso Emma, la estaban haciendo volar por los aires, una y otra vez, lanzándola y atrapándola.

Lynn vio el destello dorado de la copa acercándose por un costado del campo, vio a su familia gritando y saltando como poseídos. Pero ante todo, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que aquella placentera y grandiosa sensación se extendiera por su pecho y hacia todo su cuerpo, la capitana del equipo escuchó el canto de la afición:

 _¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Nos veremos pronto con el nuevo capítulo de Réquiem por un Loud 8)_


End file.
